


Ficmas 2019

by alwayspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parent Phan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, festive, ficmas2019, parent!phan, various plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayspml/pseuds/alwayspml
Summary: A collection of one-shots updated every day of December leading up to Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 28





	1. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil hangs up some mistletoe in the apartment, and Dan can't help but fall in love with his cuteness

Dan walked back into the apartment, carrying bags of groceries. He had been cooped up inside working on certain projects so Phil insisted that his boyfriend actually go outside to get groceries as opposed to ordering them online like they normally would.

"Dan?" Phil calls from the other side of the apartment.

Dan smiles lightly to himself and rolls his eyes, "who else would it be?"

Phil doesn't respond to Dan's sarcastic remark, which Dan finds slightly suspicious, but brushes it off as he puts away their groceries.

Once he finishes, he walks into the lounge, "thank you for helping me put away-" he was going to call out Phil for not offering to help, but is interrupted when he sees Phil leaning against a doorway, a smug little grin on his lips.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dan asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Phil clears his throat, motioning his eyes to the top of the door frame above him. 

Dan follows his gaze, seeing a piece of mistletoe badly taped in position.

Dan scoffs, rolling his eyes, "really?" 

Phil doesn't respond, instead just raises one eyebrow suggestively towards Dan. 

Dan mimics his face, "you're disgusting."

"I'm sorry, Dan but don't you know what you're supposed to to a person standing under the mistletoe?" Phil asks, tilting his chin up towards Dan.

"If you want me to kiss you, you can do so much better than a cliche like this." 

To be fair, Dan didn't hate the idea. It's actually really cute to him, though he'd never admit it out loud. Phil's dedication to do a cute, albeit super cliche, gesture like this makes Dan's stomach fill with butterflies.

Even after ten years, cute, romantic acts like this just make Dan fall more in love with him.Phil purses a lip in hurt, "Dan, I actually did exercise and nearly broke my neck putting that up and I'm not even going to get a reward?"

Normally, Dan wouldn't give in. But he can't resist the absolutely adorable man stood across the corridor. 

Dan slowly makes his way down the hall, until he's stood in front of Phil. Phil's obviously trying to repress a smile. 

Dan cups Phil's cheeks, "you are so annoying," he whispers before placing a gentle kiss on Phil's lips.

After a few seconds, once their kiss breaks, Phil closes his eyes and whispers, "I love you too."


	2. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil start decorating the flat for Christmas, but get a bit distracted when their favorite holiday song comes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a soft spot for the idea of dnp slow dancing in their apartment ok (also parent!phan bc they make me soft)
> 
> enjoy ~J

"All I want for Christmas is, youuuuuu" Phil sings quite loudly, pointing to Dan as he tried to match Mariah Carey's graceful notes.

Dan visibly cringes looking towards his husband, "First of all, you'll never live up to Mariah, secondly, you're gonna wake up your daughter if you don't shut up." 

This is going to be their first Christmas since adding the new member of the family. They adopted Isabelle 6 months ago, right after Dan's birthday. And since that wonderful morning in June, they couldn't have been happier.

However, as much of a blessing as she is, she's about as much work as a 6 month old baby girl is expected to be. And because of this, they barely have time for themselves. 

So they decided this evening, they would spend some quality time together and set up their festive home decor while (softly) playing some Christmas music on the TV. 

"Hey," Phil says, crossing his arms over his chest after placing a bobble on the tree branch, "I think Isabelle would very much enjoy my singing." 

Dan smiles lovingly at him, only to follow up with a scoff of disbelief, "she did not think that when you sang her to sleep yesterday afternoon." 

Phil drops his jaw, throwing Dan an offensive look, and the other man can't help but laugh. He recalls the memory, his husband rocking their daughter in his arms, singing a lullaby (somewhat) quietly trying to put her down for her nap. Obviously when she started wailing is when Dan found himself in the doorway worried. His worries, however were immediately dropped when he saw Phil soothing her again. 

He'd never felt more in love. 

Mariah's song ends in the background, and the next one automatically plays, and Phil gasps. 

The beginning chimes plays as Phil walks up way too close to Dan. Not that he minds.

Phil smiles at Dan full of adoration, lovesick eyes flashing from behind his glasses. God, Dan will never get tired of looking at those.

Phil trails his fingers up Dan's sides, and up to his shoulders, finally wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck.

"Santa baby. Slip a sable under the tree for me." Phil sings along to the words, slowly swaying their bodies to the side.

Dan's hands instinctively find their way to Phil's hips as he moves their bodies.

Dan cocks a brow to Phil, "really?"

"You know it baby." Phil beams, and Dan doesn't think his smile can get any wider.

"You know, I don't really like this song," Dan admits with a shrug., "adds a bit to the hetero-normative agenda."

Phil's smile fades and turns to a slant, but there's a hint of mischief Dan can see behind it. "Oh, what a shame." Phil shrugs back, slowly pulling away, before Dan quickly pulls him back.

"And where do you think you're going?" 

Phil's smile returns just as soon as it vanishes, giggling sweetly, "you said you didn't like it. I thought you weren't intere-"

Dan puts his finger on Phil's lips, silencing him, "how dare you assume just because I don't like some song," his arms lock around Phil's waist, "means I don't want to dance with my stunning husband?"

Phil's blush is prominent against his pale skin as he places a soft kiss against Dan's lips."

"I love you," Phil whispers against his lips, moving his head to rest on Dan's chest.

Dan rests his chin on the top of Phil's head, "I love you too." 

They're stood like this, basking in each others close company, for awhile. Only until they hear the baby wails coming from the small speaker of their baby monitor.

They both let out a collective sigh, only to be followed by giggles.

"I've got her." Dan volunteers, reluctantly pulling away from Phil.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Dan nods, beginning to walk out of the room.

He stops in his tracks, turning back to the other man, "Phil?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, that was nice."

Phil smiles widely once again, blowing a kiss towards his husband.

It's at this point, Dan feels 18 gain. He's falling in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 6 minutes late im sorry  
> also santa baby is my favorite christmas song fight me  
> have a good day/night   
> ~J


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is extremely cold one evening and won't stop complaining. Phil brings home a new weighted blanket to share to shut him up.

"Phi-il!" Dan whines through the speaker of his phone, "when are you gonna be back?" 

Phil took a moment to respond, probably nothing to worry about, though. Dan had been staying over at Phil's a lot since they started dating back in October. Phil eventually got his own place and Dan had just slowly invaded within the past two months. Not that neither of them minded though.

"I'll be back soon, Dan. Can you try to wait it out just a little longer?"

Phil had been called into work that evening, some meeting or other, Dan hadn't paid much attention.

"Your flat is freezing." Dan huffs and juts a lip out.

"Quit whining," Phil says and Dan can practically feel the eyeroll on the other end. "Light a fire or something, throw on a hoodie. I'm sorry the heating in my flat is shit," Phil apologizes for the umpteenth time. Dan sort of does feel bad though. It's not like Phil asked the maintenance man to break his heater in the middle of fucking December. 

"Alright." Dan sighs in defeat, shuffling on the couch under the three blankets he's already smothered in. There wasn't no point in fighting this, there was no way he could win. "How much longer until you'll be back do you think?" 

Dan hears Phil make a contemplative noise as if trying to find the answer for that himself, "I'm not sure, shouldn't be too long though."

Dan nods, even though Phil can't see him, "alright."

"Will you survive?"

"Maybe. Barely."

Phil's cute giggle in adoration spits through Dan's phone speaker, "good."

"I love you."

Dan can basically feel the tension Phil radiates on the other end of the line. It's not the first time they've said it, but the endearing phrase is still pretty foreign between the two.

Dan starts biting the corner of his thumb when Phil doesn't respond, but releases it in relief when he hears, "I love you too. Okay, I gotta go. Bye." Phil stretches out the final farewell before Dan has to finally force himself to hang up. 

He sets his phone aside, grabbing the Tonberry Phil recently gave him and gave it a good squeeze against his chest. He flips up the hood of Phil's York hoodie and stands, walking towards Phil's fireplace, not letting go of the plush creature.

"Well, Tonberry, lets hope I don't burn me nor my boyfriend's flat down."

~

Dan wakes up when he feels a heavy presence on top of him, and plopping next to him.

He sits up and rubs his eyes tiredly, "Phil?"

"Nope, Buffy Summers." Phil says jokingly, leaning against the other arm of the sofa, opposite Dan.

Dan looks down at the garment. It' pitch black and made of fleece. It is also very heavy.

"I can't believe you fell asleep while the fire was lit," Phil says nods his head towards the slightly dimmed fire, grabbing Dan's attention again, "my plants could have died. And you too, I guess," the older boy says jokingly with a laugh, his tongue slightly poking between his teeth.

Dan narrows his eyes and kicks Phil in the leg. "What is this anyways?" Dan asks, lifting the blanket up off him.

"It's a weighted blanket. I was telling Martyn how cold it is in the flat since the heating is out, and he suggested I buy one of these, so I did." Phil says with a shrug, leaning his head against the arm of the couch tiredly. He's probably wiped out from an unexpected summons to work. 

Dan smiles at him, and quickly, but gently, lunges towards him and rests on top of him. This is a familiar feeling, one they're content with.

Phil grabs the weighted blanket from behind Dan and drapes it over them.

"Will you stop complaining now?" Phil asks Dan, who has already shut his eyes again.

Dan nods in approval, letting out a sound of confirmation.

Phil smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend tightly, as Dan's head rests on Phil's chest. They both let out a content sigh. 

It isn't long before Dan is softly snoring on Phil's chest once again, and Phil is just glad he's happy. 

He even sees a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.

Phil then closes his own eyes, bringing his hands to Dan's hair massaging his head gently.

This is definitely what happiness feels like, Phil thinks to himself.


	4. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wants to bake his mum some Christmas cookies, and Dan is more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the 4th day of ficmas Ms. Jada gave to you-   
> a cute dnp baking~

"Dan!"

"Yes?"

Phil was shaking his boyfriend who was sitting next to him on the couch, "I want to bake cookies."

Dan looked over from his laptop, "alright. Any particular reason or?" 

"I don't know, my mum always bakes us good food. Thought I could change it up! Her two favorite boys could make her some Christmas cookies." Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder with a bright smile, Dan mimicking the action with an adoring smile.

"I'm sure Martyn would love to bake with you."

Phil swatted Dan's arm with a chuckle, "shut up. I think she secretly likes you better than Martyn." Phil brings a finger up to his lip, "but shh don't tell." 

Dan rolled his eyes, "alright, your secrets safe with me, Lester." Dan shuts his laptop and puts his head on top of Phil's, "I'm sure we have some dough in the freezer or something."

Phil quickly sat up, shooting Dan an offensive look, "Excuse me, Daniel? Queen Kathryn deserves a lot better than some frozen cookie dough. That is for us when we cry watching Titanic again." 

"Okay, okay. Fair enough." Dan nods, shoving hands in his hoodie pockets. 

Phil looks at Dan with a smile, "so... will you bake with me?" 

"God that sounds like you're proposing," Dan says with an eyeroll, "yes I'll bake with you, you spoon."

~

It's not something he's ever admitted, but Phil absolutely loves baking.

He would bake with his mother and grandmother when he was younger, his brother opting to play video games or something of the sorts. 

It's always been something fun to him, which is why he insists on annual baking videos with Dan.

"I say we make sure we have everything before jumping in to it, yes?" Dan suggests opening the cabinet, "what exactly do we need?"

"Umm, one moment please," Phil says pulling out his phone to google a recipe from the internet. 

"Wow, you don't even have a recipe pulled up. Impressive."

"Shhhh, this is an impulsive decision."

Once Phil has a recipe pulled up, he started listing off the ingredients that were needed, assuring that they did indeed have all that was needed. 

While rummaging through the drawers, Phil found a Christmas tree cookie cutter, telling Dan it would be perfect, in which he agreed. 

Dan started stirring the mix as Phil sang in the background some Christmas song he had forgotten the name of.

"You're distracting me." Dan said trying not to lose his focus on the task at hand.

"What, is my singing too sexy to handle?" Phil said with a smirk.

Dan gave him a look of disgust, "try the total opposite."

Phil jutted a lip and pouted, to which Dan responded with a scoff and eyeroll, "I'm kidding you idiot. You know I find ever bit of you irresistible." 

Phil's pout is gone in almost an instant when he leans in to kiss Dan on the cheek, his boyfriend blushing profoundly. 

"Alright, but seriously, distracting me."

"Maybe distracting you is fun." He placed another kiss lower on his jaw, making Dan turn a deeper red, if that was even possible.

"Phil."

Phil didn't respond, instead he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist (avoiding the mixing bowl), continuing to kiss his cheek and neck area.

"Phil! You're the one who wanted to do this," Dan said throug fits of laughter, trying to restrain himself from getting all worked up. Phil isn't helping that case very much. 

"I'm sorry but you look very cute, all focused on stirring and stuff." Phil buried his face in Dan's neck, placing a final kiss there and smiling agaisnt the skin. 

When Dan didn't respond, Phil looked up to face him, his nose immediately being met with a glob of cookie dough from Dan's spoon.

"Wha- Dan!" Phil said, grabbing a napkin and wiping his nose. Dan barked a laugh in return, accidentally flinging another glob of dough towards Phil.

"Dan, you're gonna get the dough everywhere," Phil scolds, but the smile on his face reflects the total opposite, "plus you're gonna waste all the dough."

Phil grabbed some flour from the counter in his hands, and threw a cloud of it at Dan, landing right on his face. 

Dan gasps, a face of shock taking over his face, "Phil Lester, I can not believe you." Another glob of dough hits Phil's face.

It goes on like this for a solid few minutes, before they actually calm down and properly bake the cookies.

While they wait, Dan examines himself in the reflection of the oven, "I can't believe you got it in my hair. It looks like I have dandruff now." Dan tries to shake the flour specs out of his hair, when Phil stops him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Sorry," Phil says with a shrug. He's not very sorry. 

Dan looks to him with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lips, "this was fun."

"It was," Phil's hands move over Dan's bum, "thanks for baking with me."

Dan scoffed, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, "you mean the fact that we had a food fight like a bunch of primary school kids?" 

"Yes, but I like doing anything with you. You know this." Phil plants another kiss on Dan's lips, "plus, I think the really fun part is gonna come later," he mumbles seductively.

Dan rolls his eyes but doesn't protest, even when the timer indicating the finished cookies beeps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi ok this was pretty shit im sorry but tbh i kinda lacked motivation so eh
> 
> enjoy ig. see you tomorrow~
> 
> xoxo ~ J


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and their daughter plan a day out in the winter. Their plans change when Phil wakes up sick that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ on the fifth day of ficmas, Ms. Jada gave to you:   
> parent phan with a sickly phil ~
> 
> (more parent!phan fight me idc)

The day had been planned all week, and the three of them could not be more excited.

First, they'd go get some coffee (Isabelle gets a hot chocolate), then take Isabelle to the park before it gets too busy, take her to lunch at her favorite restaurant, go ice skating for a bit, then walk around the big neighbourhoods with all the fancy lights decorating the houses. 

It was going to be an amazing day.

It was. Until Phil woke up feeling like he had been hit by the worlds biggest train, only to drown in a river right after.

To make a long story short, Phil felt like utter shit.

He woke himself and Dan up with a loud, dry-sounding cough. 

"Jesus, that doesn't sound good," Dan noted with a startled tone, the slightest amount of sleep still in his voice. 

"Didn't feel too great either," Phil groans, burying his face in his pillow. He swallowed once and immediately regrets it, it feels raw and painfully sore. Almost as if someone is raking a brand new steel fork against his throat every time he swallows or speaks.

Dan immediately sits up in concern, "Christ, Phil. You sound terrible." Dan places the back of his hand to Phil's cheek, "and you're burning up? How do you feel."

Phil groans again, letting out another cough, "like shit," he sits up,"but I'll manage."

"Oh no you won't. You're not going anywhere when you feel like this. I won't allow it." Dan always let his nurturing habit take over when it came to Phil, their daughter, or hell even their pets.

Their corgi, Lucky, got sick one time, and Dan wouldn't leave the house just to assure she was okay.

"Dan, I'll be fine," Phil assured. He sat up slowly, as if it was taking a lot of effort, "We promised Isabelle we'd take her out. I don't want to break her little heart." 

Truth be told, it was evident all three of them had been excited for a day out together. It had been so long since the three of them had a day together. Ever since Isabelle had started school back in the fall, the two men felt lonely during the day, working from home and all. And of course, with her lovely personality, she had scheduled so many play dates over the weekend. She was very popular. And of course, with their schedules, Dan or Phil were always busy, so usually if the three did get to spend some time together, it was only a couple hours max, while cooking/eating dinner, or walking Lucky through the neighborhood, or cuddled up on the couch watching one of Isabelle's favorite movies. 

Those were definitely times cherished together, but getting to spend the entire day as a family, just warmed the hearts of all of them. Spending time together was one of their favorite activities.

"Well, I'm sure Isabelle will understand," Dan says with a worried sigh, placing his hand back on Phil's heated cheek.

As if she was listening to her cue, Isabelle came running through the door, jumping on Dan and Phil's bed, bearing way too much energy for this hour in the morning.

"Daddies! It's time to get up!" Isabelle had the biggest smile on her face, per usual. Her voice was so adorable and posh, just like Dan's when he was younger. She was wearing her favourite yellow ducky pajamas. They're her favorite, because Dan always says how absolutely adorable she looks, and every time Phil remembers that fact, his heart grows about three times bigger.

Isabelle immediately fell forward onto Phil's chest, causing him to let out an 'ooft' in distress.

Dan quickly grabbed the five year old by the armpits and hoisted her off Phil, "Isabelle, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dan said sadly, brushing one of her long, blonde mess of curls away from her face, "I'm afraid Papa Phil isn't feeling too well. We might have to reschedule our plans for another day."

Isabelle's face understandably falls into sadness, but she immediately looks over to Phil, "oh no!" She crawls back over to Phil, gently sitting on his lap, "Papa Phil, are you okay?" 

Phil givers her a small smile, but shakes his head, "I'm sorry, darling." He wraps her in a warm hug, "I'm afraid the sick monster is against us."

Isabelle looks back to Dan, "Daddy Dan, we have to do everything we can to make Papa feel better," she demands, "we have to make him tea, and give him all the sweets," she leans down and looks down under the bed, "and make sure Lucky gives him all the good cuddles."

Dan and Phil can't help but smile at their daughter. "She gets that from you," Phil says quietly, looking towards his husband. 

Dan rolls his eyes, turning his gaze back to Isabelle, "alright, love. Meet me in the kitchen, we'll make Papa the best get-well breakfast ever."

Isabelle's face lights up like the sun shining through their window this early, "okay!" And with that, she's off, the dog trotting lazily along behind her.

Phil lays back down, looking up lovingly to his other half, "you're too sweet, you know?"

Dan leans down, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "yeah I know. I have to make sure my man is in good health if I want him to stick around for a long time."

Before Phil can respond with another sarcastic comment, they hear a crash coming from the kitchen. "Uhh, Dad?" calls Isabelle's scared voice.

Dan sighs in exasperation as Phil lets out a fake sounding cough, followed by a few very real ones, "Sorry, am sick. Your problem."

Dan responds with an eye roll, and gets out of bed to deal with the damage. 

~

Dan is carefully sweeping up the remains of the shattered Hello Kitty mug, as Isabelle puts toast in the toaster, apologizing for the millionth time.

"It's fine, Isabelle. Don't worry," Dan assures, dumping all the glass shards into the trash. "Be very careful around this area," he warns, "are you wearing socks?"

"Yup!" Isabelle lifts one foot off the step stool she's standing on, showing Dan her bright purple unicorn socks. Precious. 

"Good. I'm going to start the tea. You get Papa a bowl of cereal and a banana. That should help his throat," Dan explains as he begins heating up the kettle. As the water heats and he waits for it to boil, he looks at the window next to the stove. It really is a lovely day. The snow has settled slightly and the sun is shining. Sure it may be cold as hell, but they live in England, what else do you expect? He frowns, "Darling, you're not upset we had to cancel our day together, are you?"

Isabelle clumsily pours milk into Phil's bowl of Lucky Charms, surprisingly only spilling a few drops, "I mean, yeah I am. But I just want Papa better," She explains putting the milk back in the fridge, "and we have to take care of him! We can't have a good day if Papa is sick!"

Dan smiles adoringly, walking over to pinch his daughter on the cheek, "you are so lovely, you know?"

Isabelle gives a prideful smile, "I know!"

Once they finish putting Phil's breakfast together, they put it on a tray, and walk it back to the bedroom. Dan stops to take a glance at the Christmas tree in the lounge, which they had decorated only a few days prior. He smiles slightly, only for it to grow bigger within seconds. That was their tree. Nobody else had one like it. It belonged to them and only them. And that fact warmed Dan to his core.

"Daddy! Come on,' Isabelle says grumpily, pulling Dan by the pant leg. 

~

They're all three sat in Dan and Phil's bed, Phil just finishing his breakfast. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you two?" He looks down to Dan, who's head is resting on Phil's stomach, Isabelle's next to his. Phil has his hand in Dan's curls, massaging gently. Dan's arms are wrapped around their daughter, who had quickly fallen back asleep, even with _Rudolph_ playing on the TV in front of her. 

Dan shrugs, "I don't know. Only be the best husband and father ever." Dan sounds like he's on the verge of sleep as well.

It's times like these that Phil realizes they don't need super fun, well-planned activities to enjoy themselves. They just need their quality time and togetherness to be happy. 

:I love you two," Phil whispers through the widest smile he can manage. 

He can'st see it, but he knows Dan is smiling the exact same way, "we love you too."

Phil is almost definitely starting to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok this is definitely my favorite one i've written so far. I may publish it seperately. I hope you enjoy   
> ~J xx


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil won't be home for Christmas. Dan tries not to be too upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the sixth day of ficmas Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> some angsty chrsitmas dnp yikes~
> 
> i'm in a shitty mood so here's some angst. im so sorry. 
> 
> also this is based off the Friends episode "The One With The Christmas in Tulsa"
> 
> (also more paren phan bc i feel like it'd add more angst hehe)

"So, you're really not going to be able to make it. At all?" Dan asks in a defeated tone, as if he already knows the answer.

Phil sighs sadly on the other side of the line. He's currently spending Christmas in Edinburgh, Scotland. He got transferred some months ago and has to make a 3.5 hour journey every week to and back from Scotland. 

"No, Dan. I tried. I really did." Phil does sound truly hurt and sorry. Dan is definitely more effected by this change than Phil is, not to say Phil is struggling, because he is. Dan just has to stay with the baby. Alone. It's truly a lot to ask, and Phil misses his daughter so much. It hurts him that he can't see her as much as he would like.

That's what it's like being an adult, he guesses. 

Dan lets out another sigh. He sounds like he's given up and lost hope in trying to get what he wants. "Alright," he begins, looking over to the crib where Isabelle is sleeping, "guess it'll just be me and Izzy tonight, huh." 

Phil presses his lips to a line, "what's she doing now?" 

Dan lets out a small smile, slowly padding his way to the 6 month old's crib, "she's just sleeping right now. In her dinosaur blankey. She loves it so much."

He feels like he could cry right then. He's leaning against the conference table, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He misses his family too much. "I know she does. I hope she's had a good Christmas." The fact that its his daughters first Christmas and he's missing him hits him all too hard. The water works are gonna bust any moment, he's certain of it.

Dan can hear the break in his voice, and his heart shatters on sight, "she did. We went to your parents for a bit, saw mine yesterday, and we had a lovely time. Your parents and brother say hi by the way, they wish you were there." Dan moves his attention back down to his daughter, "Isabelle wishes you were here too," he says in a voice, just above a whisper.

Phil sniffles, "I love you." 

Dan smiles sadly at his daughter, "I love you too."

Phil puts his glasses back on, and checks his watch. He sighs, "my meetings about to start soon. I'm sorry, love, I have to go-"

"Phil, " Dan says as calmly as he can, "it's fine. Izzy's probably gonna wake up soon anyways." As if she heard her cue, Isabelle wakes up with a soft cry, her wails getting louder with each breath.

Phil winces, but laughs slightly, "okay. Bye. I love you, so much." 

"I love you too, now I have to go deal with the little devil. Bye." Dan hangs up almost immediately after the words leave his mouth. Phil keeps a deathly-tight grip on his phone, listening only to the quiet static that separates him and his family. He can definitely feel a few tears stroke his pale cheeks. 

He quickly has to pull himself together as he hears the conference room door open, and the workers flood in, obviously not too pleased with the fact that their company is making them work on Christmas Day. 

He sighs, ready to get this hell induced night over with, as he faces his peers all sat around the conference table.

~

Dan is rocking Isabelle in the apartment, trying to lull her back to sleep. It's not that late, only about 5:30, but the weird time change, cloudy skies, and snow help darken the evening and make it darker. He's swaying the baby in his arms in front of the window, looking out into the city.

"I wish your other daddy was here, darling," Dan says with a sad sigh, knowing the infant won't have a clue what he's saying, "I know he cares a lot for his work, and the whole transfer has been so hard on the both of us, but dammit _Christmas_?" Dan scoffs in disbelief. The thought is so astounding to him as he shakes his head, "he works for a load of corporate goons who only care about money, I swear."

Dan looks down to his daughter, who has successfully fallen back to sleep. He smiles at her in adoration, "at least I'm not totally alone," he says in a whisper, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead."

~

"You know what," Phil says after a moment of silence in his conference room, "screw this.It's Christmas for Christ's sake." Phil's voice is just below a shout, but still loud enough to express the frustration thats been bubbling up in him the past few days. "Go home."

There's a look of confusion that floods every face in the room.

"Go home," Phil repeats, "Be with your families. Please."

The confused looks immediately light up like the sad Christmas lights around the office. A flurry of 'thank you' and 'Merry Christmas' are thrown Phil's way as his workers corral out the door. Leaving Phil alone.

Or so he thinks.

There's another man there. 

Phil knows this man as Charlie. He's a bit shorter than him, but very built. He's got black, slicked hair and a tight maroon button-up that compliments his tan skin. Phil doesn't know him all that well, but they've only made small talk and exchange pleasantries every once and awhile. Nothing more than acquaintances. 

"You're not leaving?" Phil asks as he see's Charlie straighten up some papers.

"Oh, nah." Charlie shakes his head with a chuckle, "I couldn't leave you here alone!" He looks up to Phil with a warming smile.

Phil returns the smile, going to help him sort papers before his phone rings. 

Phil pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. A picture of Dan hugging him from behind, their cheeks squished together. Phil's smile almost covered his entire face, "excuse me one moment." 

Phil steps to a corner of the office to answer his phone, "hey babe, whats up?"

Dan shrugged on the other line, "nothin'. Izzy and I were sitting by the tree, and I missed you. So I called you, again, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dan's sitting in the arm chair next to the tree they decorated before Phil left. He has his phone on speaker, and the baby cradled in one of his arms.

"Oh no, don't worry. It's always so nice to hear from you," Phil says. He wasn't lying. Random phone calls like this keep him going.

"Is everyone working hard?" 

"Ah, no. It's just me and Charlie here." Phil explains, motioning towards Charlie, even though Dan can't see.

Dan tenses up at the name used, 'uh, Charlie. Isn't that a boys name?" Dan did not try to hide the suspicion or jealousy in his voice whatsoever. 

"Uh... it is." Phil says in a questioning tone, "he's just someone I work with is all," he shrugs, clearly not seeing the big deal with this. 

"Uh huh.. so where is every body else?"

"Oh, I sent them all home. Figured they'd want to be with their families you know."

"Aw, you're such a good boss."

Phil smiles at the compliment, "aw thank you, I try-"

"Is he cute?" Dan doesn't mean to let these words slip, but the curiousity is boiling inside of him. He has no idea who this _Charlie_ person is and why Phil needs to be alone with him. 

The question obviously catches Phil off guard. "Uh..." Phil begins, not exactly knowing how to answer that. 

_Answer faster, answer faster_ , a little voice in Dan's head is saying. 

"I... don't know?"

 _Answer better, answer better_.

"I mean I obviously don't think of him that way. He's a colleague."

"Well what does he do there?" The questions flow out of Dan like a waterfall. A bitter waterfall that's full of noting but salt and spite, add a few dashes of jealousy.

"He's regional vice president. He's right below me-"

"He did WHAT?!" Dan tried not to wake the baby in his arms with his phone conversation, but when he heard those words, he couldn't help it. Thankfully, their daughter is a really heavy sleeper.

Phil's face is smothered with confusion, trying to wrap his head around what Dan was saying. When he put his mind in Dan's, he gave an annoyed sigh, "be-low me."

Dan can feel it bubbling inside him. He knows he doesn't have a right to, but he's always let the jealousy get the best of him. He clenches the fist that isn't aiding in holding his child,and takes a breath. "Alright," he begins, "I guess I'll let you and _Charlie_ get back to work then." Once again, Dan doesn't hide the acidity in his voice.

Phil tries to calm himself, "okay my darling husband whom I love so much."

Dan rolls his eyes and doesn't respond for a while, "Merry Christmas, Phil."

"Merry Christmas, Dan. I love y-" Dan hangs up before Phil can finish.

Phil presses his lips together, looking back to Charlie who has a questioning eyebrow raised towards him.

"Ah.. the husband says hi." Phil says awkwardly, pocketing his phone. 

Charlie nods sympathetically, looking down to his shoes, "fun conversation?"

Phil shakes his head, putting his hands in his pockets,"he's just... got this weird idea that just because you and I are alone, somethings gonna happen. He gets jealous like that easily."

Charlie looks up to him and scoffs, "hm." Charlie sets down his papers and starts walking towards Phil, gently grabbing his tie, "well I mean... would that be so terrible?"

Phil's breath hitches as he looks down to Charlie leaning in closer to is neck. He gulps. But, of course, the first thing on his mind is how Charlie had just been eating some chips, and now getting his greasy, vinegary fingers all over the only tie Phil brought.

Charlie doesn't seem to be stopping. His lips get closer to Phil's neck and he can feel the other mans breath crawl onto his neck.

He pushes Charlie away, "woah, woah, back off mister."

Charlie backs away and laughs a little, "mister? Well I guess I know what role you play between you and your husbands bedroom activities."

Phil cringes heavily as he says this and tries to steer away as far as he can, "uh... that's not appropriate at all, and frankly none of your damn business." Phil's getting heated now. This is definitely not how he envisioned his Christmas going. He should be back in London, holding his husband by the fireplace while their daughter sleeps peacefully. Not fighting off some sleazy guy in Scotland.

Wait, does this mean he's hot in Scotland? 

Definitely not the thing to be thinking right now. 

Charlie shrugs, putting his hands on Phil's hips, "you are to me."

Phil is confused for a moment, before wincing internally at himself. 

He had asked the question about him being sexy out loud. Idiot.

"No...no," he looms down to Charlie, who is obviosuly not getting the hint. "No!" he says finally, pulling away from him.

Phil lets out a shaky sigh, putting a hand on his forehead, "look, I'm married."

Charlie walks up closer to him, "so?" he holds up his left hand, revealing a golden band Phil never noticed before, "so am I."

Phil widens his eyes, giving a bit of a disgusted look towards Charlie, "well I'm... happily married."

"oh," Charlie says in a losing tone, "what's that like?"

"I'm sorry but-" 

"Really? Happily? You're telling me that phone call earlier was happy?" Charlie asks Phil. Apparently Charlie has a problem with keeping his nose in his own damn business.

"I mean..." he tries to find the right words to explain, "it's not easy being this far apart fro m each other. Especially this time of year." Phil shrugs, beginning to pace the room, "I mean, he has a right to be a little paranoid." Phil thinks for a moment, "well, I guess in this case... right on the dot."

He chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Dan's just... he's just amazing. And so handsome. And smart. And sassy." He examines Charlie and shakes his head. He definitely doesn't compare. "I'd say he'd kick your ass if he was here but... he's so sweet. He wouldn't hurt anyone Well, maybe if they were harming me or Isabelle, our daughter." Phil stops quickly after he realizes he's rambling. He just can't stop himself. He can talk about his magnificent husband and wonderful family until it kills him.

Charlie gives a small smile, "I didn't know you had a daughter," He says quietly.

"Yup. The most beautiful ball of sunshine I've ever laid eyes on." He shakes his head and looks at Charlie, "look, you're a really nice person... adultery aside. But... what I have with Dan is so special. I can't afford to lose that."

Charlie nods in understanding, "okay... I understand." He looks back up to Phil, "but let me ask you one more thing. If what you and your husband have is so great... the why are you spending Christmas with me?" 

Phil swallows in shame, and slowly looks down at his shoes, "I... I have no idea."

~

Dan is sat by the window, holding Isabelle. It's late but Izzy needed some attention, plus it started snowing in London. Dan didn't want to miss this. 

"Look, Izzy. It's snowing. Beautiful, innit'.?"

The baby didn't respond, not like Dan was expecting her to. 

He stares out the window, mesmerized and lost in thought.

"Charles is such a sleazy name... like one of a dirty used car salesman... right?" 

Dan shook his head, "right, right, I'm sorry," he said to the baby, but really more to himself, "I'm done with that. Let's talk about snow."

He's looking out the window again, tilting his head, "do you think it's snowing in Edinburgh where my husband is having sex on a copying machine?"

The baby gurgled and Dan widened his eyes, realizing what he'd said.

No, Phil would never. He loves Dan too much. He shakes his head and puts Isabelle back in her crib, because god forbid he let out any more obscenities an infant definitely should not hear.

As he walks back into the lounge, he hears a door click open. He snaps his head towards the front door in alarm, before smiling instantly on who's just walked in.

"Hey-" Phil barely gets to make out a greeting, before Dan is practically jumping on him, wrapping his legs around Phil's waist.

"you're back," he mumbles into Phil's neck, before letting his feet fall back cautiously to the ground. 

They don't break the hug. In fact, Phil embraces him tighter, "I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you any longer." He plants a kiss on the top of Dan's head, "I missed you so much."

Phil thinks he can hear a sniffle, and chuckles quietly. "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you anymore."

Dan pulls away in confusion, "but... I thought if you left they'd fire you?"

Phil nods, a pitiful laugh leaving his lips, "yeah... turns out they can't fire me. Because I quit."

Dan widens his eyes in disbelief, "Ph...Phil you quit your job? Are you insane? We havve a child to take care of-"

Phil silences him with a kiss, their first one since he's been back, "I know, I made a really stupid decision. But can you lecture me about it in the morning?" His hands slide down Dan's sides, and rest on his hips, "I missed my husband dearly," he purrs into Dan's ear, "mind showing me what I've been missing." 

Dan feels himself tense up and flush red, "y-your daughter is sleeping in her nursery."

Phil plants little kisss down his neck, "she'll get all my attention in the morning. For now, all I want is you."

Dan laughs lightly at the song refernece, before pulling away with a smile. He grabs Phil's hands and leads him towards their bedroom. In their house. With their family. 

Exactly where Phil wants to be on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee this took way too long and required little creativity. but I love it tbh and ight publish it on its own. oh well, enjoy
> 
> ~J xx


	7. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil make some gingerbread houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ on the 7th day of ficmas Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> cute dnp making some gingerbread houses ~

"Look!' Phil said motioning towards the two unopened boxes of gingerbread house kits.

"Really?" Dan asked looking towards Phil.

Phil scoffs rolling his eyes, "come on, Dan, don't be like that."

"I'm not artistic at all, it'll look shit."

Phil raises an eyebrow, "you really think that's all that matters? My parents got us some kits because they thought it would be fun. And I agree. So shut up and make some gingerbread houses with me." 

"Wow," Dan sits at the dining table, "you're very excited about some gingerbread houses, huh?"

Phil looks down with a small smile, breaking open the box below him, "I used to do these all the time with my brother. His were usually better though. We made it a competition each year. But now, I'm most definitely going to beat you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh yes, most definitely." Phil leans closer to Dan's face, and gives him a quick peck on the lips, "best house wins!"

Dan gives a smug grin, "you're on, mate."

Phil smiles a smile that's mixed with both glee and pride. He knew Dan would be a lot more interested if it was turned into a classic Dan vs. Phil. 

Dan moved himself to the other side of the dining table, ripping open his box as well. He grabbed one of the pieces from the box and set it between him and Phil, forming a barrier between the two men, "There. No cheating."

"Good. I'll be making the best house, so I don't want you stealing my ideas."

Dan scoffs, shaking his head, "you wish."

The two begin assembling their house, arguing over who gets to use the icing-adhesive. While Dan is outlining his roof with the sugary adhesive, he looks up, a questioning look coats his face, "what do we win?"

Phil thinks for a moment, "uh... bragging rights?"

Dan makes a face and shakes his head in disbelief "Lame," he says, but doesn't argue, nor stop constructing his house. 

Phil looks over to him with a slight, adoring smile. Phil can't see much because of the barrier he built, but he imagines what Dan looks like, concentrating on the silly little house, his tongue poking out in between his teeth a little bit. Even though Phil can't see him, he knows he looks absolutely adorable. 

Dan catches sight of him staring, a smile forms on his face, as well as a very pink blush on his cheeks, "stop ogling, Lester. Get to work, or you'll forfeit by default."

Phil cocks a questioning eyebrow, "well yes sir."

"And don't even think about ravishing me."

Phil can't help but giggle as he glues down some Mini Jazzies on his roof, "I'll try, but it'll be a bit hard."

"Whatever. Shut up you idiot." Dan's voice tries to hide the fact that he's flustered, but is failing miserably. 

Their relationship is still relatively new, only been together a few months at the most. Dan comes over to Phil's house a lot, whenever he can afford a train ticket up north. But now, considering he's on winter break from university, he's staying at Phil's flat for a least a week. To say they were excited is an understatement. 

Of course, Dan would have to come back home for Christmas, but having him here is more than enough for Phil. 

"I was just admiring how cute my boyfriend is. Am I not allowed to that?" Phil says with a smirk, still knowing how flustered Dan gets with that title, no matter how many times he's been referenced like that. 

"No!" Dan's definitely almost beet red now, "not when I'm trying to kick your ass. Shh, I'm trying to concentrate." 

Phil shakes his head with a playful smile, knowing he's lost this battle. 

For now. 

~

"I'm finished!" Dan calls out a little too loudly. 

"Wait! Hold on," Phil demands, placing the last candy cane tree at the entrance. 

"5.. 4.. 3.." 

"Done!"

"Alright, shall we?" Dan places a hand on the barrier separating the two.

"Mr. Howell, tear down this wall."

Dan laughs as he tosses the flimsy piece of cardboard aside, revealing their houses.

Dan's was very simple. Broken candy-cane lines serving as a walkway, leading to a Hershey's door which is guarded by two lollies next to it. He's made a fancy roof design with red and white icing, and blue icing-icicles hanging from the rim of the roof. There's a garden of Jelly-Tots and Smarties on each side of the house, but arranged so neatly. And, of course, Maltesers line proudly along the edge of the house, and middle beam of the roof. Overall, it's very simplistic, but neatly arranged.

Phil's, however, is pretty much the opposite. His looks like a tsunami of random sweets flooded his house. If diabetes was a location, it would be Phil's gingerbread house. Maltesers and Mini Jazzies scatter around the garden, wonky Jelly-Tot windows. Very crooked candy cane trees, and Hershey's spread out that have fallen off of the sides off the house. Overall, it was a sugary disaster. 

"Jesus, Phil." Dan says with a cringe, "did you put any effort in that at all?"

Phil's faces screams offended, "excuse you, I put in so much effort. Not everyone can be as artistically talented as you, Dan."

"My little cousin could do better than that. And she's three." 

"Well hers probably wouldn't have as much love put into it as mine does."

"Oh yours is made with love then, is it?"

"So much love."

They're quiet for a minute, eyes flicking between the two houses.

"So... I think we know I win, yes?"

Phil sighs in defeat, "yes you win. Your stupidly neat house."

"Great! Now what do I win?"

"Like I said. Bragging rights."

Dan rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "no, really."

Phil shrugs, but then slowly leans over and kisses Dan on the lips, "is that better?" 

"A bit." Dan mumbles quietly looking down to his shoes.

"But! Since I lose," he breaks off one of the candy cane trees and hands it to Dan, "we get to eat mine. Since it was the ugliest, of course."

Dan takes the candy cane from Phil and puts it between his teeth, "weirdo. Also, if I go into a sugar coma, my family has every right to sue you."

Phil raises a concerned eyebrow, "noted."

Dan scoops a bit of icing off the cardboard that holds the house in place. He sticks the finger in his mouth. Phil watches as he does this. He stares adoringly, amazed at how cute one person can be. And how said person is Phil's. It makes him feel like a school girl watching her crush in one of those American teen movies.

Dan notices his staring again, "what?"

"I love you."

Phil freezes, and Dan tenses up. That's the first time they've said that. Phil didn't mean to say it out loud, but he did. He guesses the phrase was building up in him for a long time, but only just now decided to be let out of its cage.

Dan gulps, and looks at Phil, and he can only wonder the various thoughts storming through his brain at that exact moment. 

Dan doesn't respond with words. Instead, he leans over the table, not caring about the sweet houses in between the,. and awkwardly wraps his arms around Phil's neck, kissing him deeply. 

"I love you too," he whispers quietly against Phil's lips before kissing them.

All Phil can do is giggle as he kisses Dan. He tastes sweet and fresh, like the mixture of icing and peppermint. He's so, so sweet, Phil thinks.

He is as sweet as icing, and Phil's damn lucky to have him.


	8. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil take a walk in the snow one night, and end up talking about the future they plan together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ on the eighth day of ficmas Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> some fluffy snowy future dnp ~

The snow crunched under Dan's boot as they walked out of the flat. The clod chill nipped at him like an ice slap to the face, sending a tense shiver down his spine.

To be fair, he was tired. Drained. Tour wiped him out. He wished he could say the same for Phil, but the bugger is always in such a chipper mood. He doesn't know how he does it. 

Dan was having one of his 'moods', per usual. They had just ordered a large Chinese takeaway and are feeling quite fatigued and bloated. Well, at least Dan is. For all he knows, Phil could be one hundred per cent up for running a marathon. He laughs at the thought, knowing there would not be a universe in which Phil would voluntarily run that long of a distance. 

The two have been walking in comfortable silence for a short distance now, towards the end of the block. They had no set destination, but Phil insisted that taking a walk in the nice cold would make him feel better. Physically and mentally. Dan wasn't too sure about that certainty, bu he always has a hard time saying no to his boyfriend.

"You're being awful quiet," Phil says breaking the silence between them. Dan quickly turns his head towards Phil and shrugs, feeling it'll speak enough for him. 

Phil raises a questioned eyebrow, "what's on your mind." It isn't a question. Phil is telling Dan to speak his thoughts. Even though he doesn't want to, he, once again, has a hard time rejecting Phil with anything. 

Dan sighs, knowing he'll never win this fight, "I'm not too sure. You. Me." Silence. Phil's waiting for him to complete his thought, only Dan doesn't really know what else to say, "I'm tired."

Phil turns his attention back to the pavement in front of the that's moving heir feet along,"yeah... me too." 

"I just feel," he makes some weird gestures with his hands, "drained. Like I'm a wet wash rag that's been wrung dry about fifty times.Believe me, I had so much fun on tour, with you, the viewers... I just don't know how much more I can handle." He turns a sad gaze over to Phil. 

Phil gives a small smile, gently grabbing Dan's hand. They usually don't do affectionate things like this in public, but, considering it's late and rather dark, they don't think about it much. Plus, Dan could use it right now.

"I'm tired too. But, I know that this is still the beginning for us." 

"Really? You're completely exhausted like me?"

"Of course! You don't just spend all those months on the road, performing almost every day and just get on with your life. Recovery is going to take time, Daniel."

"You hide it well."

Phil's always been good at that. He's not very vocal about how or what he's feeling. You kind of have to know him well enough to read him to totally understand what kind of emotions are going through that pretty little head of his. 

Even after nine years, Dan still has trouble sometimes. 

Phil doesn't respond to Dan's last statement. Instead, he keeps them walking, slightly swinging their hands between them, a cute little smile planted perfectly on his face.

"What did you mean when you said 'just the beginning'?" Dan asks, looking back up to Phil.

Phil tilts his head in confusion, a playful giggle, "are you serious."

Dan returns his look, a questioning tone to his face.

Phil rolls his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, "you're so cute. I mean us. Everything we've done. We haven't even bee together ten years and we've written two books, traveled the world together - twice - , hosted a bloody radio show, and," he squeezes Dan tightly, "we still have so many more decades to go."

Dan's definitely turned red by nod, "so... there's gonna be another ten years?"

"Of course! And another after that, and another after that-"

"Okay, I get it," he grimaces, "you know how much I hate the thought of growing old." 

Phil shrugs, "usually I do too, but for some reason, the thought about growing old with you excites me," they've stopped walking now. Phil's taken a hold of both Dan's hands looks at his eyes adoringly, "and I can't wait."

Dan can't help but smile as he presses his lips against Phil's, laughing lightly against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They start walking again, still holding each others hands, "you know..." Dan begins, "if you insist on us being together another ten years, maybe a ring on my finger could help keep that promise?" Dan says. This is rather bold of him to be fair. They've rarely brought up the idea of marriage , n a serious matter nonetheless, so for Dan to drop it like this, he expects a little shock from Phil. 

But, if Phil is in shock, he is hiding it very well.

"Do I though?"

"Well, I-I mean," Dan stammers, "that's usually what people do when they want to stay committed forever, yeah?"

Phil shakes his head disapprovingly, "mmm see, I don't thin so."

Dan gulps. Fear? Is that what he feels? The topic just came up on a hunch. He either expected Phil to laugh it off or turn it into a joke. Not egg it on. Now that he thinks about it, what is Dan's feelings about marriage? He always somehow saw it in his future. He guesses it's just a natural thing that's supposed to happen. Not thought about, just done. He didn't ever think about avoiding it. 

Phil continues, "do you really think the only way I can prove my eternal love to you is with a few silver bands and a piece of paper? Because the past nine years seem to have worked just fine, don't you?" Phil doesn't sound angry, but Dan still can't help feeling a little hurt.

"I-"

"I mean, Dan, if you want a big wedding, I'll commit, because I love you so much," he kisses Dan hands as if to prove that exact point, "bu, I just don't really see a point, you know."

Dan shrugs in agreement, "I guess you're right."

Phil's smile falls to a bit of a slant, "I didn't mean to upset you, Dan."

"You didn't. I see where you're coming from. It would be a big splash of money and for what? Some rings and paper? I totally get it." Dan squeezes Phil's hand gently, "I think it's something we should definitely talk about before we decide, yeah?"

Phil shrugs, looking to his feet, using his free hand to push his glasses up, "we're talking now, aren't we?"

"I guess. But we're still young. And my family still doesn't even know I'm gay. Maybe I should get that out of the way first," he laughs pitifully at himself, "then maybe we can buy a house together. _Then_ , we'll talk marriage." 

Phil smiles at him widely, "I knew I could get you talking."

Dan rolls his eyes, "shut up. I'm freezing, Let's go back home." He tugs Phil's hand the opposite direction back to their flat. They hadn't walked very far, but with the talk, it felt like miles, and miles.

"So... what's our stance on kids." Phil asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Nope. Another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh not very festive, but there's snow. take that. 
> 
> idk im tired. and finals are this week
> 
> see ya'll tomorrow   
> ~J xx


	9. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan brings Phil home for Christmas to officially meet his parents for the first time. As his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the ninth day of ficmas, Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> some fetus phan being cute aw~
> 
> NOTES: this is NOT how i perceive Dan's family whatsoever. I'm sure they're absolutely lovely people. this is a story and all characters are made up. thank u bye

The rate at which Dan's knee was bouncing could start a fire if he tried hard enough. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Phil opens his eyes and takes out an earbud, "nervous?"

Dan scoffs, pinching his lip between his thumb and forefinger, looking out the window of the moving train they're currently on, "fucking terrified."

"I don't know why," Phil shrugs, "I'm pretty sure they'll like me."

Dan doesn't doubt that. How could anyone not love Phil? He's literally the most genuine, nicest, funniest person Dan knows. Dan most definitely doesn't deserve him. Yet somehow, some way, the Universe decided that Phil could be his, aka the one good ray of sunshine in his otherwise fucked up life.

He doesn't have a shadow of doubt that his parents would love Phil. Oh no, his problem? They'll say Phil is too good for Dan. He can hear the conversations now:

'Why Dan? You can do so much better'

'You're such a lovely boy, Phil, surely Dan isn't in your forever plan?'

'Dan can barely make it trough University, let alone find a steady job. I hope that's not the kind of life you want for yourself?'

The thoughts alone could make Dan cry. It's not like these thoughts swarm in his head all day every fucking day. They keep him up most nights.

"Hey-" Phil has taken both of his earbuds out now, turning his full attention towards Dan, a look of concern coating his face, "seriously. What's on your mind?"

Dan has now snapped out of his evil trance, slightly smiling at Phil. He always knew how to do that. He always knew the perfect time to pull Dan away from the murky waters that held his thoughts before he sunk away entirely.

He swallows, trying to find a way to avoid Phil's question. Truth be told, he never said why he was extremely nervous for Phil to meet his parents, Phil kind of just assumed it was because his parents wouldn't like him, in which Dan reiterated the thought was entirely too ridiculous. 

"Dan?"

"Oh-oh, right." He sighs, combing his fingers through his hair, "dunno, you know how it is with my parents. Seeing them isn't always a treat. Last time I saw them, I told them I was gay. Now I'm bringing home a guy for the holidays," his breathing and heart rate picked up pace, "oh god. It's all too much-"

"Dan!" Phil put his hands on Dan's, which immediately calmed him immediately. "It's alright. I'll be there with you the whole time. And if it becomes too much to you, we can leave. I won't mind. You'll just have to talk to me." 

Dan takes a deep breath, looking up to Phil, "okay." 

Phil smiles widely, leaning over the table between them planting a small kiss on Dan's lips, "I love you," he whispers so only Dan can hear. 

Dan's heart melts at... well just Phil in general.

He's been with Phil for a little over a year now, and has kept him totally secret from his family. To them, Phil was just a really good friend who Dan happened to live with while he was in University. Of course, the truth came out when Dan uttered himself out of the closet accidentally over the summer when he visited one weekend. He hadn't meant for it to happen. There was a commercial for some outdoor grill on the TV in which the salesman said, "enjoy you some nice breakfast sausages!" To which Dam, half aware of his surroundings and where he was, just said "sign me up for that." His family kind of looked at him in silence, to which Dan just swallowed and muttered nervously. "yeah... I'm gay." The rest of that evening was such a blur of random, pointless conversation. 

"I love you too," Dan finally responded as he felt the train come to a halt. Dan looked up, to see they had arrived at their station. 

"We're here!" Phil said enthusiastically, quickly grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him off the train once he's grabbed his stuff.

Phil didn't let go of Dan's hand when they got off the train, the other hand clutching the handle of his suitcase, "so who's picking us up?"

"Uh, my Nan, " Dan scans the crowd of people, searching for his grandmother, "she should have been here by now-"

"Daniel!"

Dan heard his name get called and instinctively let's go of Phil's hand. Phil looks over in alarm for a second, before he turns his attention back to the woman walking towards them. 

"Oh it's so lovely to see you again," she says giving him a good, tight, very grandma-esque hug. 

Dan hugs her back with a smile. He's always been close to his grandparents and always just feels so much better in their presence. 

"And you must be Phil?"

Phil smiles brightly, "yes ma'am! Pleasure to meet you-" Dan's Nan gives him a good hug, which obviously caught Phil off guard.

When Dan mentioned he was bringing Phil home for the holidays, his grandma seemed the most excited to 'meet the boy who is giving you all the happiness you deserve'.

She was a sweet old woman, really. 

"Come on boys, grab your bags, Dan' your mother already has a roast cooking in the oven." 

Dan takes a deep breath, looking over to Phil who is already looking at him. "You ready?" Dan asks nervously.

Phil grabs Dan's hand once again, "as ready as I'll ever be."

~

The car ride was filled with Dan's grandma asking multiple questions about his life, university, what he does for a living, and other snazzy topics like that. Dan felt embarrassed from the front seat. But Phil kept answering all these questions with a genuine smile on his face. 

Throughout the car ride, Dan kept glancing at him from behind his hands through the rear view mirror. The way he talked about his life and how passionate he was about everything just made Dan smile adoringly. 

When they finally arrived at Dan's family home, all the memories came flooding back to him. He tensed up as he got out of the car and slowly made his way towards the house, Phil trailing behind closely.

"Your grandma asks a lot of questions," Phil says, handing Dan his backpack. 

Dan shrugs, "to be fair, when I mentioned I was bringing you, she was so excited, and insisted on getting to know you first.

"She's super sweet. And you were worried they wouldn't like me."

"You still have the rest of my family to meet."

"Fair enough."

They walked in behind Dan's grandma, immediately met with barking from Dan's dog Colin.

Dan smiles immediately when he's met with the dog. "Hello bud," he says in a high-pitched voice, leaning down and scratching the behind of the dog's ears. 

"Aw," Phil leans down next to Dan, carefully petting the dog on the head, "who is this?"

"This is Colin, our family dog," Dan says, not taking his attention away from the dog.

"Dan?" He hears his mothers voice as she walks in to the entrance way, a small smile on her face.

Dan stands up, Phil following his action, "hey, mum." Dan says awkwardly, going to hug her. 

As Dan pulls away and before his mum can say anything, Phil holds his hand out, "hi, I'm Phil."

Dan's mum smiles in approval, shaking Phil's hand, "oh, what a gentleman. Jackie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, Mrs. Howell." 

There's a few seconds of silence before Dan's mum clears her throat, "well you boys can set your things upstairs in Dan's bedroom. Dinner will be ready in a few." 

She waves the two off as Dan leads him up to their room.

"Hello, Adrian," he says to his brother who is watching TV, not even sparing a glance. 

Once they're in Dan's room, Dan sets his stuff on his bed (they switched out his old single for a double, leaving barely any space in the room), and sighs.

"That wasn't as horrible as I expected," Dan admits, sitting on the bed.

"A bit awkward, I must say," Phil sits next to Dan, "but not too terribly horrible. They're still probably needing to get used to it, I know it took my parents a bit to adjust when I first started bringing guys over." 

Dan gulps and tenses at Phil's words. Phil rolls his eyes, turning Dan's face with a finger, and smiling, "shh, you're the only boy for me," he whispers, leaning in to kiss Dan. Phil pushes deeply into the kiss, causing Dan to put his hands on Phil's hips as he's pushed down so he's laying on the bed, Phil on top of him. 

They continue like this, but before things can get too heated, Dan's mum calls from downstairs, "boys! Dinner."

At first, they sigh with frustration, but then break out in a fit of laughter. "Ugh, mums are always such mood killers," Phil says as he's climbing off Dan.

"Tell me about it," Dan mumbles getting off he bed, before heading downstairs, Phil trailing behind.

~

Dan's dad had appeared out of thin air it seems like, as Dan doesn't remember seeing him. His family is sat there together as Dan's mum serves the food.

"So, you must be Phil,yes?" Dan's dad asks, turning his gaze towards Phil.

"You would be correct sir, lovely to meet you all." Phil says with his signature bright smile.

"So you're Dan's... boyfriend?"

"Dad-"

"Yes! I am."

"Hm, does he treat you well?"

"Dad!"

"Uh, well yes. He's very good to me. And I love him very much." As Phil says this, everyone tenses up a bit.

Dan feels the tension suffocating him, "what?"

"Do you love him, Dan?" 

Dan raises an eyebrow, "well, yeah."

His parents just nod slowly.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, no," Dan's mother said hesitsantly, "if we're going to be honest, we thought it was just a phase of yours that wouldn't last long." There's a bit of a chuckle to her voice. 

"Um, nope. Totally real." He grabs Phil's hand and holds it up over the table, "totally real."

Dan's dad snorts a laugh, "you're a very bad liar, Daniel."

Dan lets go of Phil's hand, "uh, what?"

"You look so hesitant to say that. Do you really expect us to believe you?"

"Well, yeah?"

Phil looks awkward, just sitting there messing with his fingers under the table.

'Oh, Phil, I'm sorry you have to deal with this bloke all the time," his dad rolls his eyes.

Phil tenses at the use of his name, "I don't mind... really" 

The poor guy. He doesn't deserve this.

"Um, how about we change the subject, yes?" Dan's grandma steps in. Dan couldn't be more thankful for her presence at this moment. 

"Good idea." Dan says. And the topic of their relationship wasn't brought up the rest of the night.

~

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for that." Dan says as he plops down on his mattress face first. 

Phil giggles as he lays next to him on his back, "it's okay."

Dan finds himself crawling slightly on top of Phil, laying his head on his chest. "I totally understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"Wha- Dan! Why would you say that?"

Dan's comment was only half joking. He shrugs, "they made you uncomfortable. It was embarrassing."

"True, it was. But, that doesn't define you, babe."

Dan felt himself blush, as well as smile. He loved that pet name so much, as much as he hated to admit it. 

"I know. I just wanted to hear you compliment me," he giggled, getting on top of Phil fully. 

"Dork." Phil say, carding his hands through Dan's hair. 

Dan plants a kiss on Phil's lips, stroking his cheeks.

Phil slowly trails his fingers, hiking up Dan's shirt slightly. 

Dan scoffs, pulling away from Phil, "Phil, I love you, but I don't know how comfortable I feel with us having sex on my childhood bed."

Phil takes a moment, and laughs, "yeah okay. Fair enough."

Dan playfully swats him in the arm, and nestles himself into Phil's chest, "thank you for loving me."

Phil just laughs, "it's not that hard."

"I know, but I still appreciate it."

Phil places a gentle kiss on Dan's head, "and I appreciate you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit, but its 1 am, i lack motivation, and i am t i r e d. 
> 
> im sorry. ily all


	10. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil works up the courage to ask his crush to the Winter Formal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the tenth day of ficmas, Ms. Jada game to you:  
> some high school dan and phil ~
> 
> NOTES: i am not British. I do not know how British school systems work. I can research all I want, but I don't know from experience
> 
> also this is different from my other fics in ficmas, but i had this idea and honestly thought it would be so effing cute
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ~J xx

Phil takes a deep breath. 

_You've got this,_ he says to himself. 

He clenches his fists and begins walking up to the boy that hasn't left his mind for a week now, repeating encouraging words to himself.

Dan turns away from the girl he's talking to, quickly looking at Phil.

Phil makes eye contact with him. He freezes, and his feet feel as if they've glued themselves to the tile. He inhales a sharp breath, turns around, and shifts away quickly, before Dan can even let a word out.

 _You don't got this, you don't got this_ , he says to himself all the way down the hallway.

When he reaches the other corridor, away from Dan, he takes in another shaky breath, leaning against the wall. He notices the very blue poster that advertises the winter formal coming up soon.

Phil definitely fucked that up.

When the dance was first announced, he hadn't planned on going. But, it was only a few days later that the guy he had a crush on for so long, had come out as bisexual. 

Phil was amazed and in shock. He didn't know anyone else his age who was like him, let alone the guy he liked. Of course, Phil wasn't publicly out to anyone really. Just a few friends he really trusted. So to see Dan just be so casual and comfortable in his sexuality like the made Phil extremely jealous, but also highly respectful.

He wanted to ask Dan to the dance, terribly so. He knew he only had so much time before someone else took his place, and time was definitely ticking. Dan was a popular guy. Lots of people liked him. Lots of girls liked him. Now, boys can definitely be into him. 

Phil was one of them.

He and Dan weren't strangers to each other, but they weren't the best of friends either. Acquaintances at the most. They had a few classes together, and shared similar interests, but they've never really had a connection of any kind. Mainly because since he first saw Dan, Phil just kind of loses his breath at the sight of him. The way his hair falls perfectly straight past his ears, his skin a golden tan color.

He truly is a beautiful specimen.

And then there's Phil. Average Phil. Messy, mousy-brown hair, socially awkward nerd that bred hamsters as a hobby. 

He knows Dan is definitely out of his league, but it's worth a shot. Even if he does die trying.

"Phil!" He hears his name get called as he sees hs best friend stalking through the halls. He smiles, "hey, PJ."

PJ smiles, standing next to Phil against a wall, "so, did you ask him?"

Phil groans at PJ's question, hoping that's a good enough answer.

PJ grimaces, "that bad, huh?" PJ pats Phil on the shoulder sympathetically, "at least you seem to handle rejection well."

Phil gives him look, "wha-," he shakes his head, "PJ I didn't _ask_ him. I chickened out."

PJ retracts his hand, "oh. Well then there's still plenty of time to be rejected!" 

Phil rolls his eyes, looking at the clock mounted on the wall in front of him, right above the taunting poster, "I've got to get to class. I'll see you later, Peej." 

PJ doesn't say anything, just gives him a little wave and Phil is off, hoping to distract himself with the boring nature of his next classes.

~

Phil was sat against a brick wall in the courtyard of the school, waiting for his bus to arrive. He was reading his new Stephen King book, nibbling a chocolate orange, when he feels a presence next to him.

"Phil."

Even though he knows someone is sat next to him, he still jumps at the sound of a voice.

He hears Dan giggle as he clears his throat, "Dan."

He doesn't look at Dan. He can't bring himself to do it. He's already embarrassed himself in front of Dan once today.

"You were going to say something to me today." Dan turns his head to face Phil, "what was it?" 

Phil closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. He could tell the truth and get this whole mess over with. Or he could lie. Lying would be easier. 

Instead, he does neither.

He turns his face towards Dan. They're faces are close, closer than they've ever been. Phil swallows nervously, his jaw trembling slightly, "D-Dan, you're," another swallow. He feels a burning lump in his throat, turning his face away. "You're bisexual, right?" 

Dan seems to tense up as he sighs softly, facing the other brick wall in front of them where Phil is looking. He starts picking at the grass they're sitting on top of, Phil notices "yeah. I am. Don't tell me you're gonna give me some shit about it too."

"W-what?"

Dan gives Phil a confused look. His face is tinted pink because of the cold weather. All Phil can notice is how cute he looks right now. "You know," Dan snaps Phil out of his trance with his voice, "people call me a poof, fairy, all that shit."

"Oh... no. No, I guess I haven't noticed that." Dan had been getting made fun of? Just for coming out. Dan was one of the coolest and nicest people at the school, and just because he happens to like boys as well as girls, he becomes a weaker target? It's not like anything changed about him.

"My guy friends kind of all left. Not sure how to feel about it all. Don't 'want me to fancy them' and all that stupid bullshit," Dan continues, biting his lower lip. 

"I never knew you were getting picked on for that," Phil admits softly, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

"Well, it's happening," Dan sighs.

"I thought people really liked you. I thought you had so many friends." 

"Oh, I did. But now, since coming out, guys ether want nothing to do with more, or girls fetishize my sexuality for their own personal satisfaction," he cringes at his words, "it's really kind of gross."

Phil also cringes, "ew, that actually happens?"

Dan nods, "more often than you would believe." He lets out a pitiful laugh, continuing to pick at the grass below their butts.

They're silent for a moment, Dan looks like he's about to get up and leave, before Phil speaks up.

"I think you're very brave."

Dan slowly turns to Phil, a smile slightly growing on his lips. Almost as if he can read Phil's face and mind, he says, "it's okay. You'll be ready. One day." He stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans, starting to walkaway, but seems hesitant.

Phil is tempted to ignore it and go back to his book, but he's caught up looking at Dan's tall form next to him. Dan takes a shaky breath, opening his mouth to say something. Phil's heart is racing a hundred miles per hour. It feels like it'll pop out of his chest any moment now. 

He tenses when he see's Dan shut his mouth instantly, taking a breath that sounds regretful, "thanks for the chat, Phil. I'll see you later." He shoves his hands in his pockets, shuffling away swiftly.

Phil sighs, turning back to his book, but he can't focus on a single word printed on the page. He closes the book and shoves it in his bag, standing up. He slings the bag over his shoulder, and begins the dreadful walk home, because he's most definitely missed his bus by now. 

~

The next day is Friday. One week and one day before the dance. There's still hope. 

Especially when Dan sits next to him in Englisg, their first hour.

Phil is quite shocked by this, looking over to Dan. He usually sits next to Abbie, why had he changed his mind today?

"Um," Phil sputters as Dan lays his books out across the desk, "is Abbie not here?"

Dan doesn't turn away from his books and shrugs, "dunno. I didn't want to sit by her though. She'll most likely be gushing about all the money her boyfriend is spending on her for the dance next weekend." Dan finally turns to Phil, "this isn't a problem, is it?"

"Oh n-no, it's fine, I don't mind. No. Not at all." 

Dan gives a small smirk, "good. I wasn't going to move anyways."

"Oh."

Dan gives Phil a final glance, before a look of concern flashes over his face, "you're shaking. Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Phil has to act like he isn't paying attention, when really, Dan is the only thing in the room to him. "Oh, I guess I'm just.. cold."

That couldn't have been a bigger lie. Phil feels like he might have to take his blazer off any moment now, lest he completely drench it with sweat. 

"Right," Dan says in disbelief. "So, are you going to the dance next week?"

Crap.

Phil's mind rushes to every possible explanation that isn't ' _I was actually wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?_ ' because that really isn't an option. 

"Uh, n-no. Well, I'm not sure. Probably not. I don't have anyone to go with." 

Dan nods, "what about that PJ guy you're always with."

Phil just laughs, "PJ is going with his girlfriend. I don't think I want to third wheel that party."

"Aw, what a shame."

Phil asks a question he's bound to regret, "what about you?

Dan shrugs, "I don't know. Dances aren't really my thing. Plus, like you said, I don't have anyone to go with."

There is still time, Phil thinks to himself when he hears Dan's answer. But, there could be multiple reasons for his lack of going. For one, he really couldn't be interested. Two, he's got someone in mind that he's too nervous to ask, or three, he knows Phil really, really likes him, and is just fucking with him to humiliate him in front of the school.

The possibilities seem endless.

Phil opens his mouth to continue the conversation, totally unsure what he's going to say, before their teacher, Mr. Green, interrupts them by beginning class.

~

Dan sits with Phil at lunch that day. And at the courtyard, the same place they were sat the day before.

Phil doesn't understand the constant yearn for friendship from Dan, but he doesn't mind in the slightest, to say the least. They talk more in depth than their previous conversations. More about their interests, hobbies, families, and everything in between. When the weekend rolls around, Dan gives Phil his number (Phil completely ignores the happy dance he does inside) and they spend majority of the weekend texting. 

Phil's never really had a fried like this before. Sure he has PJ, and he's very grateful for him. And Sophie, PJ's girlfriend, but they're really only friends by association. 

But with Dan, Phil is feeling a friendship form almost instantly, that by Monday, they're almost inseparable.

So much so, that Dan invites Phil over to his house, insisting they play some Mari Kart together. 

Phil had never thought he'd ever get this close to Dan. But, the curiosity eats him up inside. Why has Dan had a sudden interest in friendship. The idea is just so weird to him, he can't comprehend it. 

He clutches the controller in his hand as they finish a round, Dan obviously winning. Phil was a bit distracted with his thoughts. 

"Why are you being so nice to me," Phil blurts out. He doesn't turn his head to see the shocked look on Dan's face.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's just," Phil tries to contain himself, "we weren't really friends before. But now, you're sitting with me at lunch, texting me nonstop, inviting me over to your house." He rus his fingers through his hair, "I'm just a bit confused I guess."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I thought the feeling was mutual. We can stop this if you wa-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It just seems," he motions his hands weirdly, "random I guess."

Dan's quiet for a minute, before quietly laughing, looking down to his lap.

This strikes Phil right in his nerves. Why is he laughing?

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Dan rolls his eyes, leaning in closer to Phil, "do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Spell what out-" he's interrupted when a pair of lips gently press against his.

The kiss doesn't last long, Dan is pulling away rather quickly, a look of terror on his face.

Dan clears his throat, "basically, I like you. A lot."

"You... do?"

Dan nods slowly, "yeah. And, I'm sorry, but, I kind of know about that little crush you have on me," Dan says sympathetically, a giggle coming out slowly after. He's definitely nervous.

"I mean... little is a bit of an understatement."

Dan laughs again, louder this time. "I guess what I'm saying is.. last week you came to talk to me. I was excited. I've always wanted us to get closer. Like we have. But you always get so nervous around me and I just think you're so damn cute," he shrugs. "So, I decided to take the plunge and talk to you that day. See what was going through your head. Then you, sort of came out to me. Well, not really, but kind of. Anyways, I figured now was my chance to slowly reel you in. I figured pulling you out of your comfort zone would make you more adept of speaking your feelings. Clearly, that didn't work."

Phil nods along, taking it all in at once. "So, you're telling me.. you knew I liked you, and you liked me back, but you wanted me t make the first move?'

Dan thinks, then nods, "I guess that sums it up, yeah." 

Phil squints his eyes at Dan, "you're the worst."

Dan shakes his head, gently grabbing Phil's hand. "So, Phil Lester," he begins, playing with Phil's fingers, "is there something you want to ask me?"

Phil knows the time is now. His crush is asking him to ask him out. And he feels the same way. 

He akes a breath, "Dan, would you maybe be interested in going to winter formal with me?"

Dan's smile is bright, and lights up the room. He cups Phil's cheeks and kisses him again. This one lasts longer. When he pulls away, he rests their foreheads together.

"I would love to go ith you," he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this was lazy, but also kinda cute yeah?
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	11. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's daughter has a nightmare. Phil calms her down and makes her some hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the eleventh day of ficmas, Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> some more parent phan because I apparently can't get enough ahaha~
> 
> NOTES: yeah i'm using the same name and design for dnp's kid. no none of them are connected in any way. i'm just lazy and attached to the name

"Daddy," Phil heard a light whisper waking him up. The owner of the voice was tugging at his pajama pants. 

He groaned and let his eyes slowly open. There, he's faced with his four year old daughter, teary-eyed and red faced in front of him. He immediately fills with concern, sitting up and grabbing his glasses and slipping them on, "oh, darling. What's wrong?" He places a hand on her shoulder, worried, a million negative thoughts crossed his mind.

Isabelle sniffled, "ba-bad dream."

Phil sighs of relief. Good, she hadn't broken a limb or hurt herself or anything. But, she's still awake at this late hour, an still crying, which is definitely something that needs to be fixed. 

He feels his husband stir in bed next to him, and Phil is suddenly struck with the realization that there's someone else in the room, sleeping. 

Trying to think of an idea to get them out of the bedroom, Phil brightens with an idea.

"Here," he lifts her up by the armpits and holding her at his hip, "let's go in the kitchen. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Isabelle's frown immediately transforms into a smile, clapping her little hands together, "yes please!"

"Shh," Phil puts a finger to her lips, "Dada is trying to sleep. We don't want to wake him." Isabelle repeats the shushing motion as they walk out of the bedroom together, Isabelle clutching on to her father's chest for dear life.

"You're wearing your Winnie the Pooh pajamas," Phil notices.

He feels Isabelle smiling against his shoulder, "yep! Dada picked them for me after my bath. He says I look super duper cute!"

Phil's heart warms at the thought, and hugs her tighter as they walk into the kitchen. He sets her down on the counter, her long legs dangling over the edge.

She's quite tall for her age, and though not technically possible, because of adoption, Dan and Phil like to think she inherited that from them. 

"So... what mug do you want." He skims the several mugs that scatter the cabinet. They have a bit of an addiction for just three people, "how about Hello Kitty? That ones your favorite," Phil says plucking the mug from the bunch, handing it to his daughter.

Isabelle smiles widely again, taking the mug from Phil's hands. "It is! Are we going to make Dada some hot chocolate?"

Phil picks himself a Jurassic Park mug contemplating a bit, "hmm probably not. We wouldn't want to wake him, yeah?"

Isabelle nods, "right. More for us!"

Phil giggles, pulling the milk carton from the fridge, pouring gently into both of their glasses, "that's my girl." 

Isabelle giggle back as he sets the microwave time, letting the glasses heat up for a bit. "So, my dear, do you want to talk about this bad dream you had?" Phil leans back against the counter, looking to his daughter.

She noticeably tenses, "w-well... it was me, you, and Dada, and-and there was this big scary dinosaur, like from the movie you were watching today, and it was running towards us and we couldn't be fast enough, and... and," she seemed to struggle getting out the last words, before the water works burst again.

Phil widened his eyes and quickly walked to Isabelle, hugging her as means of comfort, "no, no, no baby shh." He strokes her hair as she sobs into his shoulder, "it's okay, it's not real." Phil pulls away from her, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders, "dinosaurs aren't around anymore," he tucks a strand of her blond curls behind her ear and gives her a slight smile, "Dada and I will always be there for you. We aren't going anywhere, okay?"

Isabelle sniffles and nods, "no dinosaurs are taking you?" 

Phil chuckles and shakes his head, "definitely not. We could beat up dinosaurs _any_ day."

The microwave beeps, indicting their milk was heated. He goes to retrieve their mugs when Isabelle says, "you're the bravest daddies ever!"

This makes Phil smile widely as he stirs in the cocoa mix, "damn right we are."

"Daddy that's a bad word," Isabelle scolds with a frown as Phil hands her a completed mug of cocoa.

Phil nods in defeat, "right, right. Don't tell Dada?" 

"Don't tell Dada what?" Dan asks tiredly, leaning against the doorway wearing only boxers and a big t-shirt he must have grabbed on the way in. He yawns and cards a hand through his messy curls.

"Daddy said a swear!" Isabelle practically shouts, causing both the men to wince. 

Dan's grimace doesn't last long as he's walking up to Phil, hugging him from behind, resting his chin on his husbands shoulder, "oh did he now?"

Phil rolls his eyes, "you've said a lot worse." 

Phil takes a sip of hot chocolate, as Dan gasps, "you made hot chocolate and didn't make me any?"

Isabelle giggles at her father, mockingly sipping her drink, "that's what you get for sleeping."

Dan squints his eyes towards his daughter, "what are you two doing up anyways?" Dan asks, stealing a sip of Phil's cocoa.

"Our daughter had a nightmare about dinosaurs."

Isabelle nodded quickly, "yeah, it was super scary Dada. You were there!"

Dan cocked an eyebrow, "I was? Did I get eaten by a dinosaur?"

The girl nods sadly.

Dan smiles sadly and opens his mouth to say something, but Isabelle beats him to it, "but! Daddy sad you two would never, ever, EVER let that happen because you are the bravest and bestest daddies ever."

Dan shoots a loving smile towards Phil, who is blushing behind his mug. 

"Well, your dad is right. We would never let anything happen to you."

~

After Phil and Isabelle finish their chocolate, the two tuck Isabelle back into bed, assuring there are no dinosaurs one final time, and make their way back to bed.

"Sorry if we woke you up-"

There's a swat on Phil's leg.

"Ow!"

"That's for watching Jurassic Park in front of our daughter," Dan scolds, crossing his arms over his chest.

Phil looks betrayed, "wha- I didn't _mean_ to-" there is now a kiss on his cheek.

"And that, is for staying up late to help our daughter feel better," he says softly as he pulls away.

The smile on Phil's face returns, pecking Dan gently on the lips, "I had to do daddy duties."

Dan smiles warmly, wrapping his arms around Phil's abdomen, and burying his face into his side. "You really are the best dad. I love you," he mumbles into the fabric of Phil's t-shirt.

Phil sighs contently, instinctively running his fingers through Dan's curls, "I love you too." 

"Now go to sleep. It's bad enough you gave Isabelle sugar this late."

Phil nods, but laughs silently, letting the rest of the night engulf him in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> festive? not really  
> super cute and fluffy? HELL YES
> 
> hope you all enjoyed <3  
> ~J xx


	12. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil decide to go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the twelfth day of ficmas, Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> an ice skating dnp date ~

"Dan, my ankles are really weak," Phil says as he struggles stepping on the ice, holding on to the wall for dear life, "I'm most definitely going to fall on my ass."

Almost as if he as psychic, Phil's legs scrape loudly against the ice,almost falling on his butt.

Dan just laughs and shakes his head, helping Phil back up, "did you seriously never go ice skating as a kid?"

Phil grabs Dan's hand, and steadies himself so he's balancing, this definitely wasn't a good idea, "no, my mum always said we'd fall and break our necks. She was kind of right."

Dan rolls his eyes, gently tugging Phil's hand one direction, "come on, I'll help you out."

Phil narrows his eyes but gently (and slowly) skates across the ice, keeping a tight grip on Dan's hand, his focus steadying on his feet.

Dan laughs again, "you're doing fine. And just remember- if you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."

And he was very truthful about that. Dan would never really do anything to hurt Phil, ever. He suggested this date when he discovered Phil had never gone ice skating before after having discussed it after watching some cheesy Christmas movie. Even though Phil seemed hesitant, he agreed it'd be fun and would like to try it (only after Dan insisted about a million times).

They were super busy nowadays. Their workload had been more than it had ever been in the past with their new tour coming up and all the videos they need to put out. When they found out they finally had a free day, they immediately took advantage and set up a date night, a rare occurrence in their relationship recently. 

And of course, they still get to spend time together, and enjoy every minute of it. But, it's just not as intimate. It's work and business. But, that's just what happens when your business partner, also happens to be your life partner. 

"Dan, I'm falling-" Phil yelps, twisting his ankle slightly and falling, bringing them both to the ground. 

Dan sighs, his head landing gently on Phil's chest. "Phi-il," he mumbles through the fabric, standing them both up to avoid the stares of other, very annoyed-looking skaters.

Phil's wiping the shaved ice off his jeans, "sorry, your clumsy boyfriend knocked you over," Phil says with an embarrassed chuckle.

Dan shrugged, wiping some ice off Phil's shoulders, "you broke my fall. That's all that matters."

"When we have kids, I'm never letting you take them ice skating."

Dan's face perked up and lit up like the twinkling fairy lights that decorated the arena they were in. A smile slowly approached his face, as he looks down to his skates. He grabbed Phil's hand and tugged him gently, "so, we're having kids?"

Phil skated next to him, sort of getting the hang of it, but still wobbling slightly. "Oh yes, definitely. You've said you've always wanted a family, I think we could be good parents." Phil shrugs, looking at Dan with fearful eyes, "it's just something I saw in our future. That doesn't freak you out, does it?"

Dan smiles widely and shakes his head. He quickly plants a kiss on Phil's cheek, "personally, I can't wait to raise a family with you."

Phil smiles and leans to kiss him on the lips, before tumbling over again. But, as promised, Dan is there to catch him.

"Alright clumsy ass, I think it's time to get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a flop but honestly im drained forgive me yall. i woke up at 6:30, took 2 finals, and have been going non stop since (it is now 12:43) im t i r e d 
> 
> gn ily  
> ~J xx


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up feeling sad one night. He's just happy to have Phil there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ on the thirtheenth day of ficmas, Ms Jada gave to you:  
> some hurt/comfort dan and phil ~
> 
> NOTE despite what it may seem, this is NOT angsty at all. it is pure fluff

His eyes slowly slid open as Dan let out a small sigh.

Another bad dream, another sleepless night.

He knows soon enough, he's going to just be staring up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts swarm and invade his brain into nothing but bad time.

With a quiet sigh, he slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Phil, who is snoring softly next to him. He finds a hoodie hanging on their open wardrobe door and slips it on to cover his bare chest. He doesn't check to see who's it is, but it's most likely Phil's. It smells like him. And it feels warm and soft like him. Dan smiles slightly as he wraps his arms tightly around his waist, taking in the wonderful feeling.

He pads through the apartment, making his way through the lounge, and into the kitchen. A cup of tea might help calm his nerves. Maybe.

As he puts water into the kettle and watches it heat up, he recounts his dream that caused him to wake up. he doesn't remember much, but he remembers black and darkness. He's alone, nothing around him. The darkness slowly starts to cave in. The space is getting smaller and tighter. There is no escape. His stress and anxiety levels are increasing almost as fast as his heart rate, his palms feel like they're going to go numb with how hard he's nervously scratching them. It's too much, and he's trapped with no route of escape in sight.

The whistle of the tea kettle breaks him from his trance. He snaps his eyes open and lets out a shaky breath, the stinging feeling of tears hitting his eyes. 

He screws his eyes shut again and clenches his fists. It was just a dream, he reiterates to himself.

He can keep telling himself that, but it all felt so real. 

He doesn't know the specific 'meaning' behind the dream (do all dreams even have specific meanings?). He just knows it was dark and terrifying. He never liked the dark. Might even say he's afraid of it. But something about being 28 and fearing the dark just doesn't sit right with him for some reason.

He takes a few more deep, calming breaths, and finally pours the boiling water over the tea bag he set in his cup. 

He grabs his mug and walks into the lounge, wondering what he could do to take his mind off the nightmare. He could light a fire, but he figures that could lead a dangerous pathway. He could start one of the many unfinished puzzles they have on their board game shelf, but that would only frustrate him more. 

Instead, he opts for a more peaceful solution. He walks towards one of the many big windows in their lounge and sits in front of it, clasping the mug firmly. He takes in the sight of the city before him. The night sky polluted heavily by grey rain clouds. The drizzle of rain falling over the city. The city lights hazed away from the fog.

Believe it or not, London truly is a beautiful city.

He looks diagonal towards him. Their Christmas tree. His smile widens, remembering the memory he has of them decorating it just earlier in the month. Phil's disappointment when the delivery man didn't show up in a kilt for the third year in a row. Their confusion when they found a random Samsun bauble in their ornaments box. Placing their signature 'sexy ghost star' on the top.

It's the thoughts like this that make him feel at ease.

"Hey," he hears a sleepy voice call from the other side of the lounge. 

Dan quickly turns his head around, and his smile brightens when he sees his boyfriend standing in the doorway. 

Phil slowly makes his way towards Dan, "bad dream?"

Dan looks down to the floor and nods. Phil knows him so well.

Phil nods and kneels on his knees behind him. He plucks the half empty mug from his hands and sets it to the side. He maneuvers himself to sit behind Dan, one leg on either side of his crossed knees, and wraps his arms around they boy's waist, pulling his back against his chest.

Dan already feels more content in this exact moment. He takes in Phil's warmth as his boyfriend asks, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Dan lets out a peaceful sigh, slowly closing his eyes, "no. Can we just stay like this for awhile?"

Phil presses a soft kiss to Dan's cheek, then an equally gentle one on top of his curls, "of course. Anything to make you feel better, love."

Dan's smile only grows wider. He's so lucky. So lucky to have a certain person who will risk anything to make sure he's in a good place any moment he can. To have that person always be there to comfort him, even when he doesn't ask for it. Phil just always seems to know, and Dan is forever grateful for that.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Dan says softly, already feeling himself drift back into sleep.

"You didn't. The bed was cold without you. Had to make sure you didn't finally decide to run away from me," Phil says in a joking tone. At least, Dan hopes he's joking.

Dan frowns and furrows his eyebrows, not moving from his position. "Don't ever say that. I would never leave you in a million years, you know that," he says in a bit of an offended tone.

Phil hugs him tighter, burying his face into his mess of curls. "I know," he mumble, "I was messing about.You're not going anywhere."

Dan nods slowly, "you're damn right I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Phil says.

Dan's smile is almost as bright as the Christmas tree next to them, "I love you too, Phil. So much. So, fucking much."

And with that, Dan feels himself finally lull back to sleep, the nightmare completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these one shots are gradually getting less festive. but i really liked this one, and I hope you did too <3
> 
> ~J xx


	14. Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil wrap gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~on the fourteenth day of ficmas, Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> some dnp gift wrapping~
> 
> NOTES: yes i totally wasn't busy yesterday and totally uploaded this on the fourteenth
> 
> yes

"Phil we can't keep putting it off," Dan says, tossing some rolls of wrapping paper and tape on the floor in their lounge, "it's time."

"Noooo," Phil whines, burying his face into one of the pillows on their sofa, "I'm too lazy."

Dan shakes his head, chuckling, "Phil, it's gonna have to happen eventually. You can't give your friends and family unwrapped gifts. That's just a dick move."

Phil narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, "and why not?"

Dan puts a sympathetic hand on Phil's shoulder, "society, Phil. That's why." He holds out a hand to Phil, offering to help him off the couch. Phil sighs, but finally takes Dan's hand ad gets off the couch. He doesn't like wrapping presents. He's not good at it and always gets complaints from family members and friends.

"If I wrap, you can't judge my mad wrapping skills."

"Mmm, no promises," Dan says with a cheeky smile, followed by a wink.

"Daaaaan," Phil says with an eye roll. 

They both take a seat on the floor, gifts lazily sat in plastic bags under the tree, ready to wrap. 

Phil finds one of his many Face Banks he's getting people he knows, and carefully wraps the box. He genuinely tries hard, but it still comes out looking quite rubbish. He groans and tosses it to Dan, "help."

Dan scoffs and picks up the box, furrowing his eyebrows. "What is- Phil," he says with a laugh, holding up the bad attempt.

"Okay," he points to a flap hanging on one side, "if you tape down that flap it's good, yeah?"

Dan rolls his eyes, "yeah, okay tape that, but then," he turns it around, to see a practical tape mountain, "then what is this?"

Phil turns red and hugs his knees, hiding his face, "tape mountain," he says in a muffled tone.

Dan smirks a little and sets the gift to the side.He leans up over Phil's legs, and pushes his fringe out of the way, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "it is a lovely tape mountain, babe."

Phil gigges slightly, pecking his lips gently, "really?"

Dan nods and smiles, "yeah... but maybe I should do all the wrapping. You can help in spirit. And keep me company."

Phill rolls his eyes, but shrugs in agreement, "good you do all the hard work and I'll just sit and chill."

Dan nods as he begins to cut a strip of wrapping paper, "what else is new?" He looks up at Phil, who is smiling at him. A smile that makes Dan fall more eternally in love with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *motivation has left the chat*


	15. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's daughter sees snow for the first time, so they teach her how to snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ on the fifteenth day of ficmas, Ms. Jada gave to you:  
> some more short parent phan wtf~
> 
> NOTES: yes another short one to hold me over. it's been a busy weekend i apoligize. I'll have a good long boy for you tomorrow i promise.

The snow was very white in their neighborhood. It made Isabelle smile with so much glee, it made her dads' heart warm. 

She'd never seen so much snow in her three years of life. She was so ready to go outside and do all the things they did on TV. Like make snow angels, snowmen, have snowball fights, she got so giddy just thinking about it. 

She practically pulled them out of bed into their backyard, already dressed in her winter-wear. She had a pink bobble hat and a matching pink coat. She wore black leggings and sparkly black boots to match. Dan always got her pretty snazzy outfits and dressed her well. "She is already a fashion star at three years old," he told Phil, after being scolded for taking her shopping for the fifth time that month.

Dan and Phil quickly threw on the first winter gear they could find and followed her outside before she drowned herself in the snow. 

"Dad!" Isabelle said as soon as the closed the sliding door, "help me build a snowman," she demanded, gathering a large handful or snow. 

Dan smiled and walked over to her. "First, love," Dan began, "you've got to build the body." He helped her gather a big pile of snow and ball it up to form the base of the snowman.

Phil is still leaning against the doorway, watching his two favorite people working together. However, he doesn't fail to notice Isabelle's frown when Dan begins to take over, leaving her to stand in silence.

Phil smirks slightly, and nods his head towards Isabelle, silently asking her over there.

Isabelle's smile immediately perks up at the attention. _Yup, she's definitely Dan's daughter_ , Phil thinks to himself. 

He leans down to Isabelle's ear level, and whispers, "wanna play a game?"

Isabelle nods vigorously in response. 

Phil giggles silently, and picks up a ball of snow. "Okay," he says, tightly compacting the ball between his hands, "what you're going to is make a snowball, like so." He holds the ball for demonstration, Isabelle looking in fascination. "Now, you're going to aim for your target, and shoot!"

Phil launches the snowball towards Dan, who is still solely focused on crafting the snowman, as the ball of snow smacks right into his shoulder. Dan looks over, mouth agape in shock as a gasp lets out. 

"Really?" He asks, immediately going down to form his own snowball.

Phil looks in fear, subtly poking his finger towards Isabelle, as if saying she threw it. Isabelle, however, sees this, and gives Phil a look of betrayal, "what?!"

Dan laughs mischievously, "don't think so." He leans back, and throws the snowball right at Phil's face.

Isabelle erupts in laughter as the snowball hits Phil. "Dan! Right in my face," he says, wiping the powdered snow off his face.

"Isabelle, quick, throw one at daddy! We can still win."

Isabelle nods, quickly forming a much smaller snowball, throwing it at Dan. The shot is weak, but still hits him in the leg nonetheless. 

Dan narrows his eyes, "traitor."

Another snowball hits Dan, this time by Phil. 

"No fair! It's two against one!"

Phil shrugs, "sounds like a you problem."

Another snowball from Isabelle, "we're winning!" 

"Yes, yes we are." 

~

The trio continued their unfair snowball fight all morning, before insisting they go inside for some hot chocolate before they get sick.

Isabelle is already worn out, as she's close to sleep while they're all three on the couch. 

"Do you think she enjoyed her first snow day?" Dan whispers, setting his mug on the coffee table, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder. 

Phil smiles, kissing the top of Dan's head. His hand is running through Isabelle's blonde curls as she sleeps, head in his lap. Phil looks down to her, "yeah... yeah I think she did." 

"Too bad the snowball fight was completely unfair."

Phil nods and smiles lightly, "maybe we should add someone else t the family to make it even."

Dan's eyes widen as he quickly sits up. He's got Isabelle's legs laid across his, so he tries hard not to wake her up, but failing as his shock is taking over. "Phil, are you serious?"

Phil shrugs, "I dunno," he looks down at his sleeping daughter adoringly, continuing to play with her hair, "maybe. I mean, we have so much fun with her. Plus, maybe a sibling wouldn't hurt."

"I know, but do you remember how long the process was for her?"

He takes his hand from Isabelle's hair, and grabs Dan's hand, giving it an assuring squeeze, "yes, but she's totally worth it, don't you think?"

Dan bites his lip, looking down as if he's still contemplating. 

Phil nods, "we can talk about it later, I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm not saying no,because it's definitely something I would consider, but we're gonna need to talk. A lot more."

Phil's smile returns and nods slowly, "okay."

Isabelle stirs on top of them, immediately grabbing their attention.

"Morning, sunshine. Nice nap?" Dan asks, pinching her cheek.

Isabelle nods, yawning, "can we go play in the snow again?" 

Dan and Phil just nod, deciding silently to postpone their conversation, "of course, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im texan, i've never had 'real' snow, so if this is wrong, i apologize
> 
> ALSO this did not end up how I thought it would. but still cute, yes? also the ending was rushed my bad yeet


End file.
